1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to funnel-like structures used for pouring liquids through small openings in larger containers, and particularly pertains to a funnel construction which is adapted for use in container openings of different sizes with the flow of liquid through the funnel being selectively variable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has been made in Class 141, sub-classes 105, 297, 300, 331, 332 and 339; Class 222, sub-classes 566 and 570; and Class 220, sub-class 85 SP. As a result of the search, U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,905; 766,613; 915,843 and 1,676,986 were disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 559,905 teaches the concept of a funnel provided with screw threads at its lower end adapted to receive either a strainer or sprinkler unit, or smaller size attachments to adapt the funnel for filling containers having different size openings. The strainer or sprinkler units or smaller size attachments are disclosed as being merely attachments and do not constitute a permanent part of a composite assembly which may be adjusted to vary the flow of liquid through the funnel as taught by my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 951,843 teaches the concept of providing air passageways through a funnel to permit the escape of air from the container being filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,986 also teaches the concept of a passageway formed on the interior of the funnel to permit the escape of air from the container being filled. Additionally, this patent teaches the concept of a threaded adapter fitted to the discharge end of the funnel which provides a connecting means for the attachment of a cap adapted to fit onto different size openings in containers. There appears to be no teaching in any of these patents of a variable flow funnel construction which incorporates in a composite permanent assembly, various size discharge tubes coaxially arranged to nest one within the other and movable axially to increase or decrease the flow of liquid through the funnel.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the invention is the provision of a variable flow funnel construction adapted to fit different size openings in containers to be filled with a liquid poured through the funnel construction.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a composite funnel structure incorporating means adapting it to fit different size openings in containers while permitting adjustment of the funnel components to control the flow of liquid therethrough.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a variable flow funnel construction fabricated from synthetic resinous materials to provide an outer truncated conical shell portion having a generally cylindrical delivery tube forming an integral extension of the apex end of the truncated conical shell and defining the largest diameter delivery tube of the assembly and incorporating a plurality of smaller diameter delivery tubes coaxially arranged within the outer and larger diameter tube, the several inner delivery tubes being adjustable axially with respect to one another to control the volume of liquid flow through the funnel.
The prior art has taught the use of attachments which may be threaded on to the end of a delivery tube to reduce the diameter of the stream of liquid poured through the funnel. One disadvantage of such structures is that the union upon the funnel spout proper of the attachment is prone to leakage, while another disadvantage is that application of the attachment causes elongation of the funnel and therefore contributes to its instability during use. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a variable flow funnel construction incorporating coaxial delivery tubes adjustable axially and effectively shortening the funnel structure as the volume of flow increases, thereby increasing the stability of the funnel structure.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of means in connection with a multiple component variable flow funnel construction which incorporates threaded segments for retaining the components in adjustable relationship with each other of retention means that operate to prevent the inadvertent disassembly of the multiple component funnel construction when the threaded segments are disengaged.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable variable flow funnel construction in which means are provided to prevent the "whirlpooling" of liquid as it flows through the funnel spout or delivery tube.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.